To Let Her Go
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood lets Ninian go through the Dragon's Gate, but does she really go?


A/N: A short story I came up with while listening to some music. Sorry if it sounds bad or confussing. Thanks for reading. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Eliwood watched her standing just outside the dragon gates, her ice blue hair shone brightly in the light, her crimson eyes sparkling stars that had fallen from the sky, he watched while everybody said their goodbyes, he stood far away not wanting to say anymore then he had too, she looked happy or at least he thought she should look happy but he couldn't make himself look upon her pale thin face, as it would only bring tears.

He stood silently while she moved past the crowd toward him, she asked why he hadn't said goodbye, why he wasn't with the others, a simple question yet to answer it was hard, was it his own selfishness that made him stay away, or that fact that he loved her and to love her meant to let her go, a hard choice, a choice he didn't to make. Finally aware that she was still standing in front of him, he knew he needed an answer, it was a short simple answer, as his only words were goodbye, short, sweet and simple, yet the hardest two words he ever had too say.

He didn't look up at her face, he couldn't not with the sorrow clouding his gaze, it would make her sad and to him, her smile was worth all the diamonds in the world, she left he knew she had walked away as he could hear her soft footsteps on the floor, he heard her say something, two simple words, goodbye. So simple, yet so final, as he stood there now alone listening to the sound of the others, he couldn't help but wonder what goodbye really meant, why it was so hard to say.

His father had said those two words before he had passed on didn't he? yet he had told those same words to his mother and he knew at this mement he would return to her, did those two words always have to seem so final, did they have to mean you would never again see the person to whom you had spoken them too or could they mean other wise.

Finally shaking the thoughts from his mind, he wandered out, letting the voices die down, he knew his goodbye should have been longer, maybe one she would remember more, but maybe that would have only hurt her more, she was everything to him and that meant he would never want to hurt her or make her sad. He wanted to remember her smile, all the times she smiled, all the times she laughed, her laugh was like music a beauitful tune that only she could dance too.

Outside it was getting dark, he could see the gray clouds over head, it was always dark on the dread isles, no light shone through, he looked up his heart heavy with sorrow, he missed the light, he missed the sun.

Back in Pherae he knew there would be snow, it was that time of year, the sun would be gone hiding til the spring came. Making him wonder if the spring could ever come, if the sun would ever return, soon his thoughts returned to her, she had a smile brighter even warmer then the sun it's self and so did the mean he would never see his sunshine again.

Soon the others came out, he looked around even though he knew she wasn't with them it hurt him when he didn't see her. They carried on, pushing forward toward home, he looked around at the others, they all seemed happy, with good reason,as the war had ended but he was feeling sad, lost somewhere in the pits of dispare to far to ever get out.

Night came soon, everyone had fallen asleep, but not him, he layed there to scared to close his eyes again, for every time he did he seen her standing beside the dragons gate, he reached for her but each time he did she got farther away, then she would stop just outside the shining gates, he would grab her arm only to have her pull away, disappearing into the gate. Never for him to touch, never for him to keep.

Morning, he knew morning had come even if there was no light to show it. He felt tired, even with the little sleep he had gotten, he tried hiding it, but knew it must have shown, as everyone had asked him if he was alright, Hector had kept close to him, even riding beside him when they set out on the long road.

The long road he had grown to hate, the road that had lead him to so much sorrow, that had broken his heart so many times, taken it out and twisted it even after it had been shattered. It was the long road's fault he was missing home, missing the beauitful land of Pherae, his mother all of it.

It had now grown silent, He watched the others talk, the ever lasting bonds the war had bring together, Kent riding beside Lyn, even Hector had found somebody, sure he had seen them bantering, consently fighting, yet they looked good together. He sighed watching Hector and Farina banter was usually a sight that could make him smile, but now as he watched them he could only think of her, the more he thought about her the more he he could hear her sweet voice calling out to him.

At first it sound far away, almost as though it was blowing like the wind, but the more he listened the closer, more clear it got. He stopped his large white, letting himself get lost in the beautiful song of her voice, even if he would never see her face along with it, to him it was just enough to hear her voice once again.

He stood there now unaware of the soft foot steps coming toward him, the low breathing, as the only thing he noticed was the voice of his love calling out his name. Then something, somewhere made him turn around.

That's when he seen it, the sight that nearly knocked the breath from his lungs, there in the distance he seen her running toward him calling out his name.

Without a second thought he rode toward her, scooping her up on the horse beside him, sure he wanted to ask her how he got there, why he choose to stay, but right at that minute none of that mattered all that mattered was that they were together just as they were meant to be.

A Lord and His beloved dancer, together through all that hardships that tried to tear them apart, to lovers able to face any and all things life threw at them, even to be killed by the one who swore to protect you.


End file.
